Just One More Moment
by ExtremeFreakShow
Summary: The Jeffersonian team is called in too find a serial killer in New York City and they are staying there for six months. Alexa meets Don, putting a strain on her and Wendall's relationship, and what will she do when she has too go back too D.C?


**Just One More Moment**

Chapter One

We had probably been driving for almost four hours now, we were heading straight too New York City too collaborate with the New York Crime Lab too catch one of our biggest serial killers. But while we're on our such we where aloud to do other cases.

I was in the FBI along with my big brother Seeley Booth, of course he wasn't too pleased with his baby sister tagging along with him too New York, but he was going too be stuck with the squint squad.

"Right where are we now?" Booth asked Angela as she was looking at the map in the back of the car. Me, Booth, Angela and Brennan where in the same car and Wendell, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam. I felt quite sorry for her, Hodgins did tend to babble a lot.

"Coming up too the Brooklyn Bridge" Angela smiled and took off his sunglasses.

"You know, this place is Crime City, Bones you stay close to me" Booth ordered too the six month pregnant woman. We were staying in New York for a total of six months, even if we caught the serial killer earlier, we where aloud to stay. We got temporarily apartments so Brennan was going to be raising her child in a crime scene.

"Booth I'm not going to get shot" Brennan rolled her eyes and we arrived at the crime lab. I jumped out of the car and I stretched myself out and yawned. The others got out of the car and we got our equipment out. I was so glad that we had already introduced ourselves too the crime team, otherwise we'd be there for hours.

"Well you never Bones"

"You know I wouldn't get shot if I had a gun on me" She pointed out, I rolled my eyes and we walked up the steps of the NYPD building. She's been on about the whole gun thing for seven years and still hasn't gotten over it.

"Er hello? Look at those boys right there" Angie winked at me and I turned my head too see a couple of officer's looking at me and Angie.

"Ahem" Hodgins cleared his throat as we all managed to fit in the elevator.

"But they're not as hot as Hodgins" She rolled her eyes playfully and I giggled.

"Detective Mac Taylor" Booth announced as we saw the leader of the squints appear from his office.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth" He smiled and shook Booth's hand before Stella Bonasera walked down the hall with a bounce in her step. Apparently her and Mac are having a little something something.

"Oh great you're here. We're leaving for a raid in about ten minutes, You can come if you want" Stella grinned at us.

"Nice, Me, Alexa will go with you"

"What? Why not me?" Brennan crossed her arms over her large stomach.

"Your pregnant" Booth said and Stella just grinned again.

"You're welcome too look around"

"Oh great" Booth rolled his eyes and I elbowed him hard in the chest. We began walking around, carefully observing our new surroundings. "I have to admit, your lab is so much better than this" Booth said too Cam.

"We're always better" Hodgins grinned and we noticed Doctor Sheldon Hawkes walking down the hallway with a lab tech.

"Oh the Jeffersonian team-"

"And the FBI" I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest after I ran my hands through my silky black hair.

"Of course. This is Adam Ross, He's a lab tech. I understand that you know about the raid?" He asked and me and Booth both nodded. "I can get you some vests, follow me"

I loaded my gun, I refused too wear an NYPD vest so me and Booth wore our own. Apparently there was a crime scene in the building but first we had to get these three punks out first.

"Ready?" Mac asked us, We both nodded and we gathered by the door. "Now" That's when we ran into the apartment, guns on aim.

"I got the kitchen Booth" I shouted towards him as he disapeared into the bathroom, I stalked into the kitchen and saw one of the drug men there. "Hey sweetheart, fancy putting your hands on your head?" I smirked with my gun aimed. He shrugged and walked towards me with his hands behind his head, and then he wacked the gun out of my hand and kicked me too the floor.

"Do you really need weapons for this?" He spat.

"Nah, They just make me feel...special" I smirked and got up quicky, grabbing him and throwing him into the table. Only for him too throw me back into the window, breaking it slightly.

"Strong woman" He chuckled and I grabbed his shoulders, kicking him in the stomach and throwing him down and straddling his back whilst I cuffed him.

"I learnt from the best"


End file.
